ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Adrian Pennino
Adrianna "Adrian" Balboa (née Pennino) (March 10, 1950 – January 11, 2002) is a fictional character from the Rocky series, played by Talia Shire. Shire was nominated for the Academy Award for Best Actress for her portrayal of Adrian in the first Rocky film. The final scene in the second film, in which Rocky yells Yo Adrian, I Did It!, has been named by film enthusiasts as one of the most iconic quotes in sports-film history.Iconic Quoteaccessed 1-4-2016Talia Shire as Adrian biographyaccessed 1-4-2016 Casting Originally, Stallone offered Carrie Snodgress the role of Adrian, but she turned it down due to the low-salary she was offered. Susan Sarandon was considered, but she was turned down because she was deemed too pretty to play the mousy character of Adrian. Talia Shire then auditioned for the role, and was selected.Rocky Casting Might-Have-Beensaccessed 1-4-2016The films of Avildsenaccessed 1-4-2015 Biography She was the shy wife of two-time heavyweight champion Rocky Balboa, and the younger sister of Paulie Pennino. She started working in a pet shop, where Rocky would visit frequently needing food for his domestic turtles. The two were brought into a relationship by her brother Paulie. They went to an ice rink on Thanksgiving Day where Rocky told her about his fighting career and his style. She asked him why he wanted to fight and he said that his father told him he had no brains and should develop his body. Adrian was surprised, as her mother said that she wasn't much of a body person and should develop her brain. In Rocky II, after his fight with Apollo Creed, Rocky proposed to Adrian and the couple were married on February 8, 1976. In March 1976, Adrian found out she was pregnant but she didn't look after herself particularly well - she went back to the pet shop and overworked. This led to her collapsing in the shop, and her baby boy being delivered a month prematurely. Adrian went into a coma for a week - on waking, she found Rocky on her bedside and the couple saw their son for the first time. Adrian suggested that the baby should be named after his dad; Robert Balboa, Jr. After Rocky's success, the two spent nine years living in mansions and witnessing Robert do well in school, but in Rocky V, Paulie inadvertently has Rocky and Adrian give their accountant power of attorney. The accountant subsequently embezzless the Balboas' money in a housing deal that goes sour, costing the Balboas their fortune and virtually all of their assets. They went back to Paulie's old house in South Philadelphia, where Adrian returned to the pet shop. In autumn 2001, Adrian discovered she was dying from ovarian cancer. She underwent chemotherapy, but it was not enough to save her. She died peacefully in her sleep on January 11, 2002 with her family by her side, aged 51. In Rocky Balboa, Rocky names his restaurant after her. Other media In the 2012 Broadway musical based on the first Rocky film, Adrian Pennino was portrayed by Margo Seibert.Broadway Direct:Rockyaccessed 1-4-2016 References Category:Rocky characters Category:Fictional Italian-Americans Category:Fictional shopkeepers Category:Fictional cancer patients Category:Fictional deceased Category:Fictional characters from Pennsylvania Category:Fictional characters introduced in 1976